How Do I Get Home?
by edgegirl131
Summary: Brooke is a 14 year old that is obsessed with the new TMNT show. When she wishes that she could go into that world one night at midnight exactly, it comes true. Now she has to wait about 2 weeks to get back home, what will happen. This story is much better than the title or summary imply. DonniexApril LeoxOC
1. The Wish

"Why can't I watch my show down here?" I ask my little sister, Hannah.

"Because," she starts, "there's a _Dance Moms _marathon and I wanna watch it, Brooke."

We have a silent staring contest, which I lose thanks to my contacts. "Fine, imouto," I say storming off to my room. Disaster area as my dad calls it. "No fair," I tell myself after locking the door, "Why does she get to watch _her_ stupid Dance Moms Marathon when I wanna watch _my _TMNT marathon? I let her watch Dance Moms on Tuesday and Survivor on Wednesday; all I ask is that I get to watch TMNT on Friday. I even watch Big Bang Theory in my room on Thursday. It's just not fair!" As I finish my rant, I notice that it's almost 7. "Crap," I mutter turning my TV on to Nick.

Baxter's Gambit, one of my favorites. _"Whoa," _Donnie says on the TV, _"that's a sub spatial, endoparticle disrupter."_

_ "Gonna have to explain if that's an 'Oh-no' or a 'Yay'?" _Leo asks confused.

_"In the hands of Kraang," Donnie replies, "it's a definite 'Oh-no'."_

I hear a knock on my door. "Come in!" I yell. Hannah comes in and starts to tell me about Maddie beating Chloe or something. She keeps jabbering on. "Yame!" I yell at her, telling her to stop.

"I will clean the bathroom now since I am your maid!" she yelled.

"It means _stop_, you are failing the first ninja lesson! Now what does hai mean?" I asked her, she always says something stupid.

"Hello, duh!" Hannah responds.

"Hai means yes, Hannah, now get out of my room!" I shout at her as she leaves. The theme song's playing now. "Leonardo's the leader in blue, does anything it takes to get his ninjas through; Donatello is a fellow, has a way with machines; Raphael has the most attitude on the team; Michelangelo, he's one of a kind, and you know just where to find him when it's party time; Master Splinter taught them every single skill they need to be one lean, mean, green incredible team," I sing with TV.

I watch the marathon until 11: 30 p.m., when they replay Baxter's Gambit again. I creep out my door. Hannah's door shut: check; Alex, my stepbrother, is at his dad's so: check; my dad and stepmom's door shut: check. I feel like a ninja, sneaking downstairs at 11:30 at night; I'm awesome.

When I reach the living room I turn the TV on and change it to kids on demand. 'Which episode will I watch' I think to myself when I pull up the list of episodes they have. "I, Monster," I whisper, "my absolute favorite." I quickly turn that one on and lay down on the couch. I readjust my glasses so I can see better. I start to nod off at the end of the episode. "I wish I could live in the TMNT world," I say to myself, "Mikey could teach me to skateboard so I don't fall anymore, I could learn to fight from Splinter, I could finally get April and Donnie to hook up, Raph could teach me about Spike, and Leo and I…" before I could finish I fell asleep, unknowing of what I had truly just done as the clock struck midnight.


	2. A Little Awkward Romance

When I open my eyes I notice that the TV's off. 'Weird,' I think to myself. I walk upstairs and notice that no ones in their rooms. 'Where is everyone?' I check Hannah's room and notice that it's completely empty, besides some boxes marked with a symbol that I recognize but can't quite put my finger on. 'The Olympics,' Mikey's voice yells in my head. "No way," I say starting to hyperventilate. I rush outside the house and notice that I'm in Manhattan, New York. "No, no, no, no."

I look at myself and suddenly notice that I'm in my aqua robe, blue tank top, grey Areopostle shorts, and pink fuzzy flip flop slippers from Justice. I quickly run to where my room should be and what do ya know, it's still there. I change into my baby blue Areopostle shirt, my favorite jeggings, and a pair of miss-matched socks.

Then I start to pack a bag. I pack my favorite powder blue shirt, my second favorite pair of jeggings, my pajamas, my slippers, my robe, my drum sticks, a second pair of socks, my blue blanket, my sleepover pillow from Justice, my sleeping bag from Justice that matches the pillow and the bag I pack it into, my glasses, my contact case, contact solution, a blue-light flash light, an IPod charger, my laptop charger, my laptop, a phone charger, a brown sleep mask, my hair brush, my teddy bear and baby blanket (shut up), and my book. I also steal a container of mutagen.

I slip my locket on, put my hair up in the end of a sock rather than ponytail (long story there), put my favorite ball cap on, and slip on my favorite dragon ring (which feels warm for some reason). I do a quick check. I have my blue _Be the Star of Your Dreams_ bag with my sleeping bag in it, my purple Tinker Bell bag with my blanket and pillow, my brown and pink suit case with my gear, and my blue Vera Bradley with my phone, IPod, and some leftover gear.

Before I leave the building I grab my wooden sword; blue, homemade, book sock ninja mask; and royal blue North Face and sneakers. 'It's 2 am, Brooke,' I reassure myself 'No one will notice you.' I sneak out the fire escape to the roof. "Now what?" I ask myself aloud, when I notice the Kraang entering the building. "Great," I mumble.

"Stop right there, Karai," a voice behind me yells.

I turn to see four recognizable shadows, each with a different weapon. I smirk. "Forget about me, the Kraang are inside of this building," I call.

"You guys get the Kraang, I've got Karai," the same voice says, clearly it's Leo. While the others head down the fire escape, Leo and I take up defensive poses.

"Leo," I plea, "please listen to me."

"Why?" he yells, "You have more secrets you're keeping from me." He charges and I hold my wooden weapon up in defense. He instantly slices it in two.

"My sword," I yell picking up the other half. "You're gonna pay for that, Hamato Leonardo." I try to hit him with what I have left of my sword.

"What did you just say?" he asks after grabbing my hand.

"I said 'You're gonna pay for that, Hamato Leonardo' and I mean it," I tell him, "that was my favorite sword." I start trying to break his grip and he lets me go.

"Who are you?" he asks. I look into his deep blue eyes.

I sigh. "My name's Brooke and I'm from a small city in Northeast Ohio," I say looking at the ground, "I don't know how I got here, but I think I'm also from a different universe because where I'm from you, your brothers and sensei, April, and Karai are all characters in a TV show."

"Prove it," he says with a doubting glare, "tell me stuff that proves you weren't just sent by Shredder."

"Boys," I mumble before telling him what he wants, "You and your brothers live in the sewers with your rat sensei slash father, Splinter a.k.a Hamato Yoshi, and your only human friend is April O'Neil, whose father has been kidnapped by the Kraang and Donnie is head over heels for. Your favorite show is Space Heroes and Raph has a pet turtle named Spike which for the life of me I've never been able to understand." He just stares at me for a minute before the other guys come up to join us.

"We need to leave; now," Raph says starting to pull Leo away, "The Kraang are probably on their way up here as we speak."

"But what about Karai?" Mikey asks his older brothers. Leo still has yet to take his eyes off of my shadow covered form.

"Shredder taught her well, she'll be ok," Donnie tells Mikey.

They start to leave, with the exception of Leo. "Please don't leave me here to die," I call to them. They turn back to me and stare. "Please, I'm scared and I feel alone. I don't want to be alone." I feel myself start to cry. I look away so no one will see me being weak, when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"We won't leave you," Leo tells me. I turn around and give him a hug.

"Thank you," I say. He walks me to the edge, where the others are waiting. "My names Brooke by the way." I notice that they look sympathetic.

"The ones known as the turtles should be up on the top of this place, Kraang." "I agree with you, Kraang. The ones known as the turtles are on the roof of this place where Kraang is storing the substance known as mutagen."

We see they're robotic heads come up. "Sorry but we gotta jet Kraang," I yell to the Kraang droids. The guys start to jump between the gap of the roofs. Leo then picks me up bridal style and jumps the gap between the buildings. I look down and pull myself closer to him.

When we we're far enough away, Leo finally sets me down. "Sorry about the sudden pick up," he says, "but we just needed to escape and…"

"I understand," I interrupt, "but sorry about holding you in a death grip, I'm just absolutely terrified of heights." I suddenly find an interest in my shoes.

"You have pretty hair," he tells me. I realize that there's now a light and he can finally see me. I start to and take my mask off as fast as I can.

"Sorry 'bout that," I apologize shoving the mask in my coat pocket, "I just thought that I needed to hide my identity from the Foot, and it was in my jacket pocket and…" I stop my rambling when I notice the music from a party. Brown Eyed Girl. "My dad used to sing this song to my mom, because she had brown eyes."

"I bet they're just as sparkling as yours," he says and then starts to blush. I join him in the blushing.

"Lovebirds," Raph calls, "can we get home?" Leo nods and makes his way to the fire escape with his brothers.

"You comin'?" Mikey asks. I smile and walk over and start climbing down the ladder. The song inside changes. Ours.

"Elevator buttons and morning air. Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs. If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares; but right now, my time is theirs," I sing, "Seems like there's always someone who disapproves. They'll judge like they know about me and you. And the verdict comes nothin' else to do; the jury's out, but my choice is you. So don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine and life makes love look hard. The stakes are high, the waters rough, but this love is ours."

"What are you doing?" Raph asks me when he reaches the bottom.

"Practicing for my school talent show," I tell him with a shrug as we walk to the man hole cover.

"You have a nice voice," Leo says removing the cover. I start to blush again as I follow them down to the sewers below. We walk in complete silence, until we finally reach the lair.

"Sweetness," I mumble as I see the place I see on TV so much.

"Let's see if we can get you back home," Leo tells me as the others stare at me. I feel a blush creep to my face and I turn away from their gazes.

"What do you mean, Leo?" Donnie asks. I know I'm still being stared at, so I don't turn around. I hate being one of the most shy people at school.

"I'm from a different dimension where you guys are characters on one of my favorite TV shows," I say with my blush deepening, "I was watching my favorite episode and it was almost midnight and I was about to pass out but not before wishing I could come here."

"I think I know what happened," Donnie tells me while starting to pull over to his lab. "I was working on a dimensional transporter earlier tonight before we went on patrol, when it started acting weird and sent a beam through the TV; I think it may have traveled to your TV and brought you here right after you made your wish. I may be able to pull up video feed of right before the beam hit you. Done!" He had started typing really fast on his laptop, things I didn't understand might I add, until he pulled up a video box. He waits until the other guys join us before hitting play.

_"I wish I could live in the TMNT world," _I say on the screen, _"Mikey could teach me to skateboard so I don't fall anymore, I could learn to fight from Splinter, I could finally get April and Donnie to hook up, Raph could teach me about Spike, and Leo and I…" _I could feel myself blush again before the video even started. My hair was braided into pigtails; I had my stupid square-rimmed, silver glasses on; plus I just said some things that totally embarrassed me.

"It was late and I was sleep deprived from going to bed at about 10 at night and waking up at about 6 in the morning for five days already, and school probably burned me out because we were working on Pythagorean's Theorem as a review for testing in Algebra because our Pre-Al teacher didn't teach us about last year and Emma and Toni weren't in Pre-Al last year, they were in regular 7th grade math, plus I had a Social Studies test that I was totally unprepared for as usual, and I was worrying about a vocab test in Language Arts that I didn't study for because I was supposed to be taken out of school right before that class and…"

"It's ok," Raph says placing a hand on my shoulder, "you were alone and never thought that anyone would see this."

I finally take a breath. "I just wanna know how to get home," I say looking expectantly towards a blushing Donnie.

"I can't open the portal again until a New Moon, which is about 15 days from today since it's a Full Moon tonight; at least it is here."

"I think there's one at home, too," I tell them. I can feel my blush disappearing. I feel like I should say something about what I said on the video, but I think I'll just keep my mouth shut for now. I could probably stay here for a while; I mean I packed everything I'd need earlier in case something like this were to… 'Crap.' "But my bags are on top of the building you guys found me at tonight."

"We'll get them for you," Leo says quickly, then starts to blush, "how many bags are there?"

"Four, but one of them is the backpack I'm wearing right now, so three I guess," I say, stopping myself before I start to ramble again. It's funny, if I'm nervous at school I go silent, but here I seem to ramble a lot. Weird.

"Got it," Leo says, "but let's leave someone here with you." He looks over the guys, then smiles. "Raph, you stay here."

"Why me?" Raph quickly asks like I'm a problem.

"I don't need a babysitter," I add defensively, "I'm 14, in all the advanced classes at my school, and I can take care of myself."

"What are advanced classes?" Mikey asks.

"Smart people classes," I tell him, "and I added it to show that I'm smart."

"See, she's a big girl, she doesn't need me to wait here with her," Raph says starting to walk out the door.

"You're staying here and watching her," Leo says with a smirk. Raph instantly turns around.

"That's so unfair," he and I yell at the same time. Before anyone can say anything, we both storm out of the room. Raph starts to destroy his punching bag and I just sit down on the couch. I pull my IPod and head phones out and turn Pandora on. I just take my 3DS out and just start playing Dream Drop Distance. I feel a hand on my shoulder a few minutes later.

"We got your stuff," Leo tells me after I take a headphone out. All I do is nod and put the headphone back in and ignore him.

"Thank you," I whisper as I continue to play my game. About 2 deaths and 5 minutes later, I look up and see the guys playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl. "I play for loser," I say happily.

"Don't think we'll go easy on you," Mikey tells me without turning away from the screen. In the end, Donnie loses first, then Mikey, Leo, and Raph came out on top.

"Here, Brooke," Donnie says passing the Wii remote and nunchuck over to me.

"Thank you," I tell him. We pick our characters then. Raph plays as Kirby, Mikey is Wario, Leo's Link, and I'm Sheik. The match starts and were at someplace I didn't recognize. Almost instantly I attack Mikey.

"Booyakasha," he yells at the screen. I knock him off the side almost instantly after he yells it.

"Booyakasha right back at ya," I tell him triumphantly. Of course he still has a life, but still. Mikey ends up getting kicked off the edge by us all which results in his defeat. Raph and I unintentionally team up to take down Leo, and succeed. Now all he has to do is knock me off the edge once to win, and I have to do it twice. After a while he manages to get Sheik in Kirby's mouth and just jumps off the side. "I can't believe you just committed Kirbaside," I yell. We all start laughing.

"Kirbaside?" Leo asks cracking up. The others also look at me questioningly.

"It's a term some boys and I came up with while playing this game once when someone committed it and we decided to name it," I say between laughing.

"Hey guys," a girl's voice says behind me.

**I found out that "Booyakasha" is not in Microsoft's dictionary. Review please.**


	3. Bonding with April

"April!" the guys all call out rushing over to their human friend. I turn to see that they are in a group hug around her.

"Don't I feel forgotten," I call from the couch. The guys suddenly remember my existence and drag April over to wear I'm sitting.

"April this is Brooke," Leo says, "she's…"

"Leo's girlfriend," Raph interrupts. This gets the other guys to laugh and Leo and I to blush.

"She is _not _my girlfriend," Leo adds quickly, "she's just a girl that Donnie brought over from another dimension."

"And _she_ can speak for herself," I say standing up, "Hi, April. I don't think I can tell you anything about myself that the guys haven't just said, of course that's ignoring Raph's comment." I try to keep the rambling at an extreme minimum.

"Hi," she replies back, "it's nice to meet you. I just came down to invite the guys to a costume party at my school next week, but you can come, too." I nod my head only as the guys cheer at the thought of leaving the lair and hanging out with other teenagers. "I was going to the mall," April then tells me, "wanna come with?"

"Sure," I tell her. I grab my purse and follow her out of the lair. Time to start on that list. First item, get Donnie and April to hook up. "So, in my dimension you and the guys are from a TV show."

"Really?" she asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I start, "and I notice that you and Donnie make a cute couple." She looks at me. "It's not _just_ me though; it's also everyone else that watches the show."

"I don't know," she says with a blush, "It probably won't work out."

"Have you ever heard of Schrodinger's Cat?" I ask her. She shakes her head. "Schrodinger theorized that if you put a cat in a box with a poisonous smoke bomb thing that was set to go off at any random moment that unless you open the box the cat can be thought of as both dead and alive. So unless you actually go on a date with Donnie your relationship can be thought of as both possible and impossible."

She looks at me for a minute. "Fine," she says as I clap and pump my fist in the air triumphantly, "but only if you go on a date with Leo."

"Leo doesn't like me," I tell her.

"How do you know?"

"Because he likes Karai, and she likes him."

"No way, he totally likes you."

"You sounded like Mikey."

"I'll only go on a date with Donnie if you go on one with Leo."

"Fine," I mumble knowing that the red-head had won. We climb out of the manhole and April leads me to the mall.

"We need costumes for next weekend," she tells me with a smile. Before I can reply, she drags me off to the nearest costume shop.

"What to try on first?" I ask her. We both start trying on different costumes. April tries on a fairy costume, a princess costume, and a bride costume before deciding on a poodle skirt 50's girl costume. I try on a superhero costume, pirate costume, and a vampire costume before deciding on a Greek goddess costume. "April, you look beautiful in that," I tell her, "It's suits you."

"And you look stunning in _that_," she tells me. Her outfit is a white polo looking shirt with a little yellow ribbon on the collar, a pastel purple poodle skirt, frilled socks, and black Mary Jane's. I was wearing an Athena costume more of. The dress was a cream color with some blue along the sides; flowing bluish, creamish colored things hanging from the tank top straps; and a goldish head band with an olive leaf on it.

"I think we just found our costumes," I tell her as we change back into our normal clothes. We stop by the Kraang building that I had first appeared in. "By the way, tell your boyfriend I said 'Thanks' for bringing me to _this_ building.

"Not Donnie's fault that you appeared here," she says trying to stifle a laugh, "It's just his fault that you're here." We both start laughing while I grab a pair of sandals that I think we'll look gorgeous with my dress. "Let's get out of here," she says after we have the shoes, "I don't like the idea that the Kraang were and could still be here."

"I just need to grab one more thing from the roof," I say rushing to the fire escape. When I reach the top I instantly see the mutagen I'm after.

"Where'd you get that?" she asks me when I get back down.

"I stole it," I say nonchalantly. I wasn't about to tell her that I stole it when I the Kraang were coming to the building. No that would scare her. "Let's just go."

When we get back to the lair, the guys are very happy to see us. "Where's Donnie?" April asks.

"In his lab," Raph replies while playing pinball.

"Give him this first and tell him that I stole it," I say giving her the container of mutagen. She takes it gladly and rushes towards the lab. "Check that one off my to-do list."

"Then let's teach you how to skateboard," Mikey says happily grabbing the gear I'll need.


	4. Skateboarding Failure

"No way," I say a little over dramatically, "I'll fall."

"I'll catch you," he reassures me.

"Just 'cause you're a ninja doesn't mean you'll catch me every time."

"I'm sure if I miss Leo will catch you," he gestures to his brother that's only a few feet away, watching TV. "Now will you try?"

"No," I tell him trying to walk away.

"Please," he begs blocking my path, "I just wanna teach ya how to go forwards and turn." He gives me the puppy dog eyes and I sigh.

"Fine," I say as I start to put on the padding. I throw the helmet on last and sigh again. "How do I go forward?"

"You put your right foot here," he says putting his right foot slanted a little and near the center. "Then push off with your left foot," he does so, "then place it here a little in front of the right one." He starts to continue. "And to turn you either lean forward or backwards, depending on which way you wanna turn." He shows me this before stopping in front of me. "Your turn."

I reluctantly climb onto to the skateboard and push off to go forward a little. "Done." I say but before I can climb off the skateboard I slip. I close my eyes, bracing myself for the impact of the floor. It never came.

I open my eyes to see that Leo had managed to jump from the couch and catch me. "You ok?" he asks me. Before I can speak Mikey bursts into laughter at the scene unfolding before his eyes. "What's so funny, Mikey?"

"Nothing," he replies wiping a tear from his eye. Leo gives him a glare, never letting me go. "Ok. It's just the fact that everyone else can clearly see that you two like each other, you both just don't notice it." He starts to laugh at us again.

Leo directs his attention back to me. "You wanna go out on a date sometime?" I ask him. He then drops me. "Ow!" I cry out as I meet the floor. "I'll take that as a _no_?"

"N-n-no," he stammers out to my dismay, "I mean yes!" I just stare at him wide eyed. "I'd like to go on a date with you. Oh, I dropped you. I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I tell him, "and it's ok." He helps me up and starts to blush.

"By the way, don't stop like Mikey does," he tells me as I climb back onto the skateboard, "stop by putting your left foot on the ground. I try his suggestion and actually stop without falling.

"Thanks," I tell him. "Mikey, I can skateboard now," I say to the youngest brother.

"You're done then," Mikey replies sadly and leaves us alone.

"So, which of my brothers put you up to asking me out?" he asks me suddenly.

"April," I tell him, "but I really do want to go out with you."

"Really?" he asks me wide eyed, "'Cause if you don't want to, you don't have to."

'Idiot,' I think. I take a step closer to him. "Leonardo, if I ask you out, it's because I wanna go out with you." He looks at me for a minute before smiling. He takes a step towards me himself.

"Ok then," he says. I suddenly realize how close we are. I can tell that he's about to make a move when we hear someone behind us.

"I see that you have a new friend, Leonardo," Splinter says behind us. We both turn to face him.

"Hello, Sensei," he replies. I start blushing. It's like reality, where everyone seems to find a way to embarrass me. "This is Brooke."

"Hello Miss. Brooke, it's very nice to meet you," he tells me.

"It's very nice to meet you, too, Master Splinter," I reply, bowing slightly. "I'm from another dimension and your sons are taking care of me until Donnie can send me back to my home." I mentally slap myself. I'm sure one of the boys already told him that.

"Yes, and I understand that you wish to learn the art of the ninja?"

"Very much. I would like to be a kunoich **(A.N. I think that's how you spell it.)** I've been teaching my imouto something that I don't know much about myself."

"Very well then," he told me, "we'll start on Monday." He left then. Once again, Leo and I were alone. I looked at him and started to blush at the thought of how he almost kissed me.

"So?" he asks awkwardly. Dang it. I thought we were past the awkward zone.

"So what?" I ask him back.

"So you wanna play Band Hero on the Wii?" he asks me.

**Sorry for the late update. I was trying to learn the Ninja Rap by Vanilla Ice.**


	5. I Know What I'm Doing Sometimes

"Sure," I tell him with a wide grin, "but I get to be the drummer." He frowns like he's gonna ask if I'm sure I don't wanna be the singer, but he must decide against it. As he turns on the Wii I grab my drumsticks from one of my bags.

"Ready," I tell him. He picks up the guitar and tries to take control, but I beat him to it. "Can you play 'Dirty Little Secret'?"

"Yeah, I like that song," he tells me. I start to create a mic stand out of the guitar stand.

"Ready?" I ask him after I'm done. He nods at me and I start the song. The music starts and I just focus on singing and drumming.

"Let me know that I've done wrong,

When I've known this all along.

I go around a time or two,

Just to waste my time with you.

"Tell me all that you've thrown away,

Find out games you don't wanna play.

You are, the only one that needs to know.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret.

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.

My dirty little secret, who has to know?

"When we live such fragile lives,

It's the best way we survive.

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you.

"Tell me all that you've thrown away,

Find out games you don't wanna play.

You are, the only one that needs to know.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret.

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.

My dirty little secret, who has to know.

"The way she feels inside,

Those thoughts I can't deny,

These sleeping dogs won't lie,

And I am tryin' to hide.

"It's eating me apart,

Take this life out.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret.

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.

I'll keep you my dirty little secret.

Don't tell anyone or you'll another regret.

"My dirty little secret,

Dirty secret,

Dirty little secret, who has to know?

Who has to know?"

We hit the last notes and watch the crowd cheer. "You were great," I tell him while laughing.

"Nothing like you," he says as we see our scores. He got a 96% on guitar and I got a 97% for drums and 100% for singing. I then notice that the other guys and April have come out to watch us play.

"I didn't know you could play the drums," Raph says to me with his arms crossed over his plastron. I give him a small smile.

"I didn't think you had this much of an attitude," I reply. He just shrugs and walks back over to the punching bag. April then checks the time on her phone.

"I gotta get home guys," she says. I suddenly realize that tomorrow is Monday.

"I'll take you home," Donnie says. They both blush and walk out of the lair. I smile at the fact that they got together because of me.

"Well," I start, "I think I need to find somewhere to sleep." I notice that all the guys stop what they're doing to think. I join them in thought.

"You could sleep on the couch," Mikey says, receiving a slap upside the head from Raph. "Ow!" He starts rubbing his head.

"She's not sleeping on the couch, Mikey," Leo says. As soon as he says that an idea forms in my mind.

"You can sleep on the couch and she can borrow your bed," Raph tells his younger brother. I smile.

"No, I brought a sleeping bag. I can sleep on the couch in it," I tell them walking over to one of my bags.

"Are you…" someone starts to ask.

"Sure? Yes I'm positive," I reply to them while taking out my sleeping bag.

"Ok then," Leo says unsurely, "We'll be leaving for patrol as soon as Donnie gets back." I nod at him as I set up my bed for the night. About an hour later Donnie comes back and they get ready to leave for patrol. "Do you think you can handle yourself if something happens?" Leo asks me as soon as he's done getting ready.

"I'm absolutely positive," I tell him with a reassuring smile, "and if not, Splinter's still here." He hands me something. It's a T-Phone.

"All of our numbers are programmed into it in case you need us," he says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank you," I tell him with a smile.

"Come on, Leo," Raph calls to his older brother.

I turn around and walk away from them and back to what I was doing beforehand.

After I finish getting ready for bed I receive a text from Donnie. _Leo, Raph, Mikey and I need some serious help at TCRI._ I know where that is. I quickly grab my robe and rush out to meet them. As soon as I reach the building I can already hear the fight.

"Mikey, on your right!" I heard Donnie yell. I rushed into the battle when I realize that I'm unarmed. Fishface notices me and rushes over to use me as a hostage, when I feel something materializing in my hand. I grab it as soon as it's solid and notice that it's a sword that matches my ring.

I let all my instincts take over. As soon as he reaches me I start fighting back. "Watch out for his…"

"Bite?" I finish for Mikey, "I know. It's because it's venomous."

"What an interesting girl," Fishface says. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am…"

"Xever," I interrupt, "you work for Shred-head because he bailed you out of prison once after you tried to steal something from him and failed. You were in charge of the Foot's dirtier assignments." He seemed to fight back harder now.

"How did you know all that?" he asks angrily.

"She's smart!" Mikey replies.

"I'm Brooke, I also know that Shredder has a Kraang and what Karai is planning." I explain a little, but not too much. It's good to sound mysterious. But, I won't be telling either side about anything.

He frowned. "You know too much for your own good if you ask me, girl." I just fight back harder with skills I didn't know I had. Finally, Leo and Raph arrive.

"Brooke!" they both yell noticing me when they join the battle.

"I'm holding my own," I tell them slicing through one of Fishface's breathing tubes. I smile as I jump into the rest of the fight.

"I can't believe I never thought of that," Raph complains looking over at Fishface.

"But won't that kill him?" Mikey asks us. I sigh and kick him into a nearby water source.

"There, now he can wait until Dogpound comes," I say destroying a Kraang-droid. We finish the fight and get out of there right before Dogpound and the Foot arrive. The sword disappeared after I got underground. "I have no idea where that fighting came."

"Maybe," Donnie starts, "it came with you being here." We arrive at the lair. "I'm turning in."

"Same," Mikey says with a yawn. I giggle. He reminds me of Hannah.

"Night," I say walking over to bed for the next two weeks. The guys all tell me 'Good Night' and head off to their rooms. I close my eyes and fall into sleep.

In my dream, I'm lying in a hospital bed. I look around and I can see that my dad's in a chair near the bed and is sleeping. I can't move any other part of my body. I start to feel panic rise in me.

"Brooke," a voice says snapping me awake. I open my eyes and notice that I fell off the couch during my nightmare. "Are you ok?" I see Leo walking over to me.

"I'm ok," I tell him, "Just had a nightmare." He helps me back onto the couch.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah," I sigh, "I was in a hospital and my dad was in a chair next to me."

"Was that it?"

"Well, yeah. I'm afraid of hospitals."

"Really." He smiles. "Why?"

"I've been through a lot with hospitals. I accidently cut my hand open when I was 7, I crashed my motor scooter when I was 11, I popped my kneecap out of place just this year, and my mom died when I was 6."

"I'm sorry."

"I hate it when people apologize. It's not like an apology will bring her back."

"No, I mean about asking. I guess it's a touchy subject for you still?"

"Yeah. I try to be a mother figure for my sister, but it's hard to compete with my stepmom. I guess I just wanna take protect her the best I can."

"That's the way I feel with my brothers. I want to protect them, but they just refuse to listen to me, especially Raph."

"He reminds me of my cousin Samira; hot headed and thick skulled sometimes." We both laugh at that comment. "And she and Hannah, my sister, can both be like Mikey. They can be hilarious, childish, and silly. Hannah is also smart like Donnie."

"And you?"

"I'm not really like any of you guys. I do have an awful temper, but I keep it in check most of the time; I'm not silly around people really because I'm too shy to be; I'm also not really that smart."

"You said you were smart earlier."

"But…"

"And you are silly when you want to be, and I've seen you when your temper was not in check. That can be scary if you can't control it."

"Thank you." I look at him again and he looks at me with a small smile.

"Will you please sleep in my room in case you have a nightmare again? You can sleep in your sleeping bag."

"Okay." We wonder into his room and I settle down in the corner opposite of his bed. "Night, Leo."

"Night, Brooke."


	6. Haha, summed up week and Dance

The next morning I train with Splinter and find out that I my ring is some sort of mystic dragon ring that gave me my awesome skills and sword. He also says that he wants me to train with the boys. I win at sparring and we class is over. The week goes by quickly. I keep having the same dream every night and Leo comforts me every night. I learn that Raph found Spike when he and the boys were playing around the sewers one day when they were 10. It became Saturday way too soon.

"Let's put on our costumes, Brooke," April tells me when she comes down with her dress in a bag.

"Coming," I yell following her to where we stored my dress. We start talking about how the others date will love the others costume.

"Are you two done yet?" Raph yells from the living room area.

"Almost," April replies as she finishes putting the finishing touches on my make-up. "Done." She proclaims it so confidently that I just have to believe her. We step out of the bathroom to see that the guys are staring at us. "What do ya think?"

"You look stunning, April," Donnie says walking up to her and taking her arm.

"And you look astounding, Brooke," Leo tells me as he repeats Donnie's action and comes over to me.

"Thank you," we both say. We leave for the dance and it is nothing like my school dances. Everyone is dancing and laughing and in a costume.

"Awesome," Mikey yells rushing onto the dance floor. Raph rolls his eyes, but follows his youngest brother to the dance floor.

"Are we supposed to trust that they won't cause havoc?" I ask with a little laugh. Leo looks at me and smiles.

"I think we are," April says. She then drags Donnie off to some other area of the gym.

"Well, they were off in a hurry," Leo says.

"Maybe they didn't want to be around someone who can't dance," I say laughing very hard.

"Hey!" he gasps with mock hurt.

"I meant me, moron," I explain with a blush creeping onto my face. He smirks and drags me over to the dance floor. "No! I seriously cannot dance."

"Then I'll teach ya right now." He's about to start dancing when the song changes to 'The Rhythm of Love' by The Plain White T's. The other couples go into more of a slow dance position.

"This, I can do," I say walking closer to him. He seems nervous and can't figure out how to get into the right position. "Let me help you." He nods. I grab his arms and wrap them around me. After that I wrap my own around his neck.

"Thank you," he whispers. I smile at him.

'We may only have tonight, but 'til the mornin sun your mine…'

"Thank you," I whisper back, "For letting me stay with you and your brothers." He smiles at that. "But then again, what are boyfriends for." He looks down me in the eyes and I instantly know what's going to happen. I close my eyes and he kisses me. I have nothing to compare it with, especially since it's my first kiss. The rest of the night is boring compared to the kiss, but it's ok. After the dance, we take April home. "Bye, April," I say giving her a hug.

"Bye, Brooke," she says returning the hug. "Bye, Donnie. Bye, guys." She kisses Donnie and then goes inside.

"Let's get home," Leo says. We all walk over to the nearest fire escape, only to be met with an old friend.

"Hello, boys," Karai says menacingly, "and girl." She looks directly at me and takes a step in our direction.

"Leave me alone, Karai," I say taking my own step in her direction. I felt the sword materialize in my hand.

"That's what I want," she tells me pulling out her katana. She charges and I block it easily. She's just as good as the power in my ring. We fight for a while until she finally has me on the ground. "Now you will always remember the Foot Clan." She takes a knife and carves something into my cheek. She stands up and looks over to the guys who I can't see from where I am. "I'll see you around." Smoke suddenly surrounds us.

"Brooke!" Leo's voice calls through the smoke. I feel him pick me up as I start losing consciousness. "Don't worry, we'll get you home and Donnie will fix you up." I can tell that he's having a hard time staying calm.

"What did she carve into my cheek?" I ask with the last of my energy.

"The Foot Clan symbol," he says sadly as I pass out.

I open my eyes and notice that I'm lying on a bed in Donnie's lab. "Your awake," Donnie says from his work desk. "Guys, Brooke's up."

The rest of the guys come in and they all come over to the side of the bed as I sit up. I feel a little uncomfortable that this is like a hospital, but I'll manage. "How are you feeling?" Leo asks me, eyeing where Karai cut me.  
"I'm fine," I tell him. I look over in the direction of the portal. "But, uh, is that supposed to happen." I point over at it. The portal is lit up.

"Not really, unless the portal has a mind of its own and _wants_ you to go home," Donnie says walking towards it. He examines the controls for a minute. "But I'd wait until next week if I were you."

"I'm glad you're not me then," I tell him, "'cause I'm going in there." I leave and grab my stuff.

"But…" someone starts to say.

"No 'buts' I've got to get home and this is the only way," I say. I walk over to Mikey. "Thanks for teaching me how to skateboard."

"You're welcome," he says while starting to cry. He quickly hugs me while I comfort him.

He lets me go and I go to Raph. "Try and _listen_ sometime." He just smiles and hugs me. He's trying to appear strong I realize. Next is Donnie. "Take care of April."

He nods. "I'll never let anyone hurt her," he says sadly. He hesitantly gives me a quick hug.

I walk over to Leo last. I don't even utter a word before he's hugging me. "Please don't cry," I whisper, "I'll start crying if you do."

"I'll miss you," he tells me. I look into his eyes and notice that he's holding tears back.

"I'll be back," I say more confident than I feel, "and when I do, I promise that I'll stay."

"Good bye," he says and I walk through the portal.


	7. Home Coming

I open my eyes and notice that I really am in the hospital. My dad isn't there, actually no one is. "Hello?" I manage to say.

"Brooke?" a voice asks. I look to see my sister and cousin coming into my room. "You're awake!" Hannah cries rushing over to me.

"Mornin, Cooks," Samira says coming over to me. I notice that my purse is in Hannah's hands.

"Can I see that?" I ask pointing at my bag. She passes it over to me. I start digging through the bag to see if I can find it. 'Phone, no; IPod, no; there it is," I think digging through the bag. The one piece of proof I have from that trip: my T-Phone.


End file.
